


It's a Beautiful Night

by authorinprogress97



Series: Beauty, Grace and A Punch To The Face [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Jihoon being fluffy, Mentions of Sex, Seungcheol gets introspective, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!Jihoon, lovesick!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorinprogress97/pseuds/authorinprogress97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t need fancy prose or a big event to tell her he thinks she’s beautiful, that she’s nothing he’s ever looked for but all he ever needs.</p>
<p>|She is beauty. She is grace. She will punch you in the face.<br/>|A series of ficlets based around Girl!Seungkwan and Girl!Jihoon with their long suffering boyfriends, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Night

Seungcheol has a plan.

It’s nothing too grand. He wants to graduate college, find a nice girl to marry and have two kids (or more) and maybe get a dog. He’s going to get a nice apartment in a good neighbourhood and he’ll come back to a happy family after a long day at work. He’ll work hard enough that his wife wouldn't have to work – she could take care of their children and their home.

The thing is… Jihoon doesn't really fit into that life plan. She's not the stay at home kind, or the two kids and a nice apartment kind, or the happy kind…

She's closed-off, almost cold, to people she doesn't know. She's usually glaring at others and she's more prone to calling him  _ idiot _ than  _ oppa _ . She’s sarcastic and blunt – sometimes to the point of rudeness, but those are all the things that Seungcheol finds charming about her.

Lee Jihoon is probably everything he  _ isn’t _ looking for, but that’s what makes him love her.

A hand waves in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. He blinks rapidly, looking up from his scribbled notes and at Jihoon’s tired face.

“Okay?” she asks tiredly. Her hair – a soft lavender – is tied in a high ponytail, but strands of hair have escaped her hair tie. The newly dyed strands curl around her cheek and he reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear instinctively.

Seungcheol hums noncommittally. “Tired. I hate business.”

Jihoon laughs softly, rewarding him with a flash of white teeth. He’s so blessed that she lets him see this side of her. It’s not that it’s rare, but it’s just the two of them in Jihoon’s studio and he’s just so  _ lucky _ that she feels so comfortable around him.

“You chose it,” she points out, scooting closer and resting her head on his shoulder. Her delicate hand curls around his forearm and he melts against her. “I’m tired too.”

He rests his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He doesn’t know what it is, but it’s not stereotypically feminine; it’s sort of musky, almost masculine, but still retains a softness that is just so…  _ Jihoon _ . “Should we go home?”

She whines. “I have so much work to do.”

“You need to sleep. Your dark circles are reaching your knees.”

He grins down at her, making out the pout on her lips. “Are you calling me ugly?” she demands.

“Never.” It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t even have makeup on. She will always be beautiful to him (not that she cares or wants to hear him say it because he’s  _ embarrassing, you fucking idiot _ ). “Don't you know? You're my goddess.”

There’s the faintest dusting of pink across her cheekbones. Seungcheol feels satisfaction humming in his chest; he's glad that even after three years together, he can still tease a flustered blush out of his adorable girlfriend.

“Don't say ridiculous shit like that,” she murmurs, pulling away. He can see that she's going to wheel back to her computer to get more work done, but that just won't do.

His hooks his hand into the hood of her oversized hoodie, tugging when she moves away. She shoots him an annoyed glare, but there's no heat in her gaze. “Choi Seungcheol,” she warns.

“Lee Jihoon,” he mocks, pulling her in and lifting her so she's settled in his lap. He buries his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of Jihoon and himself – she's wearing one of his hoodies. It looks hot on her, sleeves falling past her palms (although he'd much rather see it on the floor, if he's honest with himself). He presses a light kiss to the side of her neck, biting back a grin when he feels her shiver.

“I don't have time for your nonsense,” she scolds, but makes no move to get up. “My showcase is in two weeks.”

“You’ve been preparing for two months,” he whines. “One night won’t kill you.” He nips along her neck. Her hand on his knee tightens its grip.

“No sex in my studio.”

Seungcheol pauses, pouting. “Buzzkill.”

“ _ Choi Seungcheol. _ ”

He laughs into her shoulder at her indignant tone. It’s adorable, really. He rubs her arms comfortingly. “Let’s at least head home, yeah? It’s late.”

“It’s only eleven,” she complains. “It’s not  _ that _ late.”

“It’s late,” he sighs, shaking his head slightly. He hasn't seen a lot of his girlfriend lately, if only because she's been trying to die by lack of sunlight and sleep. He’s been busy too, but at least his last exam is in a couple days. Jihoon’s prone to putting her compositions above everything else – he loves her passion, but it's a case of  _ too much of a good thing _ – so he's not really surprised to hear she's been staying until eleven or later since he couldn't see her. “That’s it, I'm sending you home.”

“Seungcheollie,” she whines, pouting down at him with wide eyes, but he will not break. Not this time.

“Nope.” He shakes his head, scooping her up in a princess carry ( _anything for his princess_ ). She squeals, legs kicking out, but years of basketball have his hand-eye coordination well-honed. “I'm sending you home, princess. No ifs, ands or buts.”

She scowls. It’s not that it isn’t intimidating (if any of the other boys were here, they’d be backing away slowly), but Seungcheol has seen the softer aspects of Lee Jihoon. That and he’s too in love with her to find her truly scary. “God damn it, Choi Seungcheol.” She kicks out once more before stilling, grumbling, “At least let me walk, idiot.”

Seungcheol smiles, pressing a kiss to her jaw. “Of course.”

“And don’t call me princess.”

“Yes, dear.”

“... Don’t push it.”

It’s cold out, but Jihoon’s hand is in his and she’s leaning into his side. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

The walk is silent, but they’ve been together for so long that words aren’t necessary. It’s enough to have her next to him. As cheesy as that sounds, it’s more than a little true.

He loves the way she nibbles on her pens when she’s deep in thought, and the way she wrinkles her nose when someone says something she doesn’t like. He loves watching her get engrossed in music, any kind of music, and the way she flicks hair out of her face distractedly when she’s in the moment.

He loves her, simple as that.

He’d get down on one knee and propose  _ right now _ if he thought she’d say yes. It’d be perfect too, with the moonlight in her hair and and sleep in her eyes. He doesn’t need fancy prose or a big event to tell her he thinks she’s beautiful, that she’s nothing he’s ever looked for but all he ever needs.

But, knowing Jihoon, she won’t say yes. It’s not because she doesn’t love him; she doesn’t show it much, but he  _ knows _ she loves him as much as he loves her. Jihoon’s just not the marriage type.

And that’s okay. He’ll wait. Seungcheol doesn’t  _ have _ to get married anytime soon. Maybe she’ll come around, or maybe she won’t and they’ll stay like this forever. It’s not a bad thing. It’s just a certificate and a ceremony. He doesn’t need some piece of paper to tell him he’s in love with his perfect girl. He knows that all on his own.

They stop in front of his building and she peers up at him. “Coming up? Junhui’s over at Minghao’s again.”

He’d like to.  _ Oh _ , how he’d like to. But he wants her to rest and if he goes up, he knows he won’t let her get any. It’s been too long since he’s had some personal time with her and cuddling just won’t do it for him.

“Not tonight,” he replies softly. He presses a kiss to her forehead, breathing the scent that’s uniquely Lee Jihoon. “Rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Her nose wrinkles, but she lets out a resigned sigh. Her fingers curl into his lapels, pulling him down for a proper kiss. It lasts a little longer than it should, sweet and lingering. It leaves Seungcheol craving more, but he can’t.  _ After her showcase _ , he promises silently.

“Tomorrow then,” she murmurs, smiling up at him. It’s a smile she only reserves for him – it leaves him feeling warm inside, so full of love he might burst. “Love you.”

He memorises the way her cheeks turn pink under the lamplight, the way her voice is barely a whisper, yet it doesn’t waver at all. It’s only natural to answer, “I love you too.”

Her smile brightens ever so slightly as she leaves him with one final kiss. He watches her walk into her apartment building, finding comfort in it even if she’s walking away from him.

Seungcheol has a plan.

Get a job, get married, happily ever after. Jihoon doesn’t fit into that plan, but he doesn’t mind. For her, he’s willing to change any plan.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a companion piece for this, no doubt. I was supposed to write their first fight, but somehow this came about...
> 
> P.S props to whoever can figure out which song I got the title from ;)


End file.
